Protect and Serve
Protect and Serve is the third episode of season three and the twenty-third episode of the series. Plot Freddie Gonzalez teams up with an old enemy; Seth and Richie track down an ancient hunter. Summary A young female culebra is seen walking through a alley where she encounters a western inspired cloaked man who attacks her and reveals himself to being another demon, a scorpion creature. Gonzalez is revealed to be living in a hotel and implied to be in a custody battle with his wife, Margaret, however when arriving to his room, a young man awaits him in his bedroom where he ambiguously warns him about a figure. Santanico is revealed to have ditched the Gecko brothers, as the brothers re-group on who they can enlist in the current battle, Richie makes a comment on an ancient hunter who is believed to be alive that they can try to find and recruit. Tanner/Sex Machine is back as a professor in Longhorn, Texas who teaches archaeology at a university; Gonzalez eventually finds him at his house who converts his students into culebras; he eventually convinces Tanner to help him hunt down the mysterious figure who Tanner reveals it is another demon; the demon arrives at Tanner's house and enslaves Tanner and his students as Gonzalez finds himself in Houston, Texas where he encounters the demon at a ranch; Gonzalez eventually calls the Gecko brothers in regards to the creature and current location; the brothers and Burt eventually arrive and help Gonzalez and Tanner to destroy the creature. The brothers eventually finds the ancient hunter to a marijuana store who is a man named Burt. Amaru and the demons' origins are also revealed. Somewhere in the desert, Amaru/Kate is shown approaching a cave where a mysterious portal opens including those kidnapped from the ranch are seen worshiping Amaru. Cast Main Cast * D.J. Cotrona as Seth Gecko * Zane Holtz as Richie Gecko * Eiza González as Santánico Pandemonium (Credit Only) * Jesse Garcia as Freddie Gonzalez * Madison Davenport as Kate Fuller * Brandon Soo Hoo as Scott Fuller (Credit Only) * Jake Busey as Aiden Tanner Supporting Cast * Tom Savini as Burt * Micah Fitzgerald as El Caporal * Emily Rios as Ximena Vasconcelos * Joseph Gatt as Calavera (Archive Footage) * Shad Gaspard as Olmeca (Archive Footage) * Hemky Madera as Celestino Oculto (Archive Footage) * Maurice Compte as Brasa (Archive Footage) * Jamie Tisdale as Margaret Gonzalez (Voice) Guest Cast * Barbie Robertson as Chloe * Ian A. Hudson as Frat Culebra * Brytnee Ratledge as Mary Jo * Andy Kastelic as Thin Culebra * Alfredo Quiroz as Hector Gallery ProtectandServe.jpg Videos From Dusk Till Dawn Season 3 Episode 3 promo|Promo Body Count *Unnamed Male Culebra-staked; killed by himself *Tanner-stabbed in chest; killed by El Caporal *El Caporal's Assistant-stabbed; killed by Freddie Gonzalez *El Caporal-shot with an arrow to the chest; killed by Burt Trivia *This is Tom Savini's first appearance in the television series. He is the third out of the From Dusk Till Dawn film series to star, following Robert Patrick and Danny Trejo. *Ximena and Burt were former lovers. *Some have bowed down to Amaru, who has been trying to open the gates of Hell. *Burt is the culebra that bit El Caporal in the face. *The Lords were responsible for killing Amaru and feasting on her flesh, but kept her blood, which in turn was given to Celestino for safekeeping. *It's said that culebras are at the bottom of the chain in Xibalba. Continuity *Aiden returns in this episode. They were last seen in Santa Sangre. *The Lords are mentioned in this episode. *Venganza is mentioned. She was last seen in Head Games. *Celestino Oculto is mentioned and seen in archive footage. He was last seen in Bizarre Tales. *Calavera is seen in archive footage. He was last seen in Head Games. *Olmeca is seen in archive footage. He was last seen in La Reina. *Brasa is seen in archive footage. He was last seen in La Reina. *Santánico and Scott are not in this episode. Scott is only seen on a band poster. *Margaret Gonzalez is not seen, but her voice is heard. She was last seen in Attack of the 50 Ft. Sex Machine. *Billie Gonzalez was mentioned in this episode. See also Category:Episodes Category:Season Three